


The Greek Sex Tape!

by welovethebeekeeper (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/welovethebeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a sex tape. Porn. No excuses. Two men going at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greek Sex Tape!

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual fluff or crack, this was based on a prompt from Benedict Cumberbatch. He thinks we write fic just for the sex!!  
> Without my Mac, so written on my iPad. Weird layout, sorry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Holidays were not in the purview of Sherlock Holmes; too busy, too bored, too many idiots once you reached your destination. But John needed a break, as the surgery had been hectic due to a  norovirus outbreak, and at home there had been three cases with Sherlock that had proved to be physically gruelling. He wasn't getting any younger, 41 this year, and he felt his body was demanding rest and relaxation. Sherlock understood that he needed to take John on a vacation.
> 
> Hence the Greek island, the white stone villa, the detective and his doctor in an infinity pool overlooking the calm Sea of Crete. Sherlock had been swimming laps, John watching; leaning back on the pool wall enjoying the cool water surrounding his body and with a sense of peace enveloping him. The detective swam over to John and smiled, treading water, his curls gloriously corkscrewing around his face, his eyes sparkling green and newly emerged freckles dotting his skin. John returned the smile.
> 
> " This holiday is doing you good, you look radiant, I know we came away for me but I think your the one benefitting." John spoke.
> 
> " On the contrary,  John, I assure you." Sherlock observed John's skin had turned golden, his hair had bleached blonde, the lines around his eyes were less apparent; John looked rested. Sherlock swam closer and attached himself to John by wrapping his legs around the doctors torso, his hands holding on to Johns shoulders. His voice lowered into sex god register: "You are downright irresistible." Neck kissing, sucking and licking began. John leaned to allow Sherlock better access and closed his eyes in bliss. 
> 
> " I wish I could bottle this up, open it when we are old and grey, let the  _us now_  versions out of the bottle to remind the two old men of how we were, what we had." John murmured, wistfully.
> 
> "Hush. We will be still like this when we are eighty. I refuse to let us age a day from here on out."
> 
> John laughed and pulled Sherlock tight around his body, one hand full of glorious Sherlock buttock, the other full of glorious Sherlock hair. "Not even you can stop the effects of time my love. But oh how I wish I had a hologram of you, right now, that I could carry with me for the rest of my life. A moment captured of infinite beauty." John manoeuvred into a kiss. Sherlock welcomed John's tongue  into his mouth and greeted it with a suck and a languid caress. He then pulled back, not off John but so he could look at him. A mischievous smirk appeared on the detectives face.
> 
> "Maybe not a hologram, but we could capture this day for posterity."
> 
> "Oh no." John understood immediately. "Not a sex tape Sherlock. Bad idea. They always get out into the public. We are just famous enough that it would cause interest. No way."
> 
> "For us, the older us. Locked away until we retire. We could sit in our armchairs on a cold winters night and play it, recall how desperate we where for each other."
> 
> "Do you want to kill the two old buggers? Quickest way to a heart attack." John shook his head, this made Sherlock giggle, wrinkling his nose up, his eyes aglow with the idea. "No."
> 
> "Yes. Yes, it's a way to bottle this up. Please John." Teeth joined in the plea as they bit Sherlock's bottom lip, Sherlock's expression wanton.
> 
> "It better not get out onto the web. You hear me. It needs to be placed in a safe deposit box, or a dungeon at Gringotts, for the next forty years. I will not be pleased if anyone else ever sees it, so I am giving you fair warning." The doctor capitulated with a sigh. 
> 
> "Oh, I love you so." Sherlock kissed him hard on the mouth, disentangled and swam off. "I will set it up, where do you think best?"
> 
> "Crap." John regretted it already.

>   
>  *******
> 
> Sherlock surveyed the balcony off the living room for best location. He was framing the views with his hands in a box shape to imitate the camera. John came into the villa drying himself off with a large towel. He started to giggle at Sherlock's antics.
> 
> "OK Spielberg, where do you want me?" John laughed.
> 
> "I think the balcony is best, it has a backdrop of the cliffs and the ocean, plus the sound of the waves may make for an interesting sound effect. The balcony railing is a good height for positioning and I can set the camera up on the tall plant table so it will catch all our movements and angles."
> 
> "Positioning?" 
> 
> "It's a sex tape John." Sherlock said with disdain, "we have to get good angles for the cock shots."
> 
> "Jesus! Sherlock." John face palmed. "Maybe this is a bad idea."
> 
> "No. Committed. Agreed. Now follow through." The doctor was manhandled out onto the balcony and positioned with his back to the railing and view. Sherlock took a last look through the camera lens as it sat on the plant table, turned it to video mode and moved to in front of John. The two men looked at each other, neither sure what to do next. They burst into laughter. 
> 
> John looked at the camera: "John Watson," he addressed his future self "this is you on holiday in Greece with your nutter husband. You are desperately in love with him, and hence he can manipulate you into making a sex tape. I hope you enjoy this, and if old nutter husband is watching with you....."
> 
> "Sherlock, just fast forward to the sex." Sherlock cut John off and spoke to his future self briskly.
> 
> "OK, how do you want to do this?" John smirked.
> 
> "I'll give, you receive. I like to be the dominant one." The detective moved closer to John, stroking  John's arms. John allowed himself to fall into an embrace, he looked up at his husband. 
> 
> "Don't I know it." 
> 
> They kissed. Deep, wet, passionate kisses, hands exploring each others backs, hair, and napes, finally cupping each others arses, pulling themselves tight together. John looked at Sherlock, adoration in his eyes. "You are spectacular."
> 
> "You are over dressed." Sherlock took the waist band of John's swim shorts in both hands and slipped the material downwards, all the way to Johns ankles. John stepped out of the garment. He was in possession of a very impressive erection. 
> 
> Sherlock remained in the position he had assumed in disrobing John, he was now on his knees and grabbed Johns arse with his hands, his face on a level with Johns rock hard cock. He glanced up into Johns eyes, then slowly leaned in and licked. He licked the head of John's cock, circling the corona slowly: tip of tongue to tip of cock, eyes still locked onto Johns eyes. Sherlock licked his way down the shaft and then back up, he gently and very deliberately, pursed his lips into a perfect 'o' and took the crown of Johns cock into his mouth. He sucked on it, then blew on it, then sucked again. John let out his first moan, hands finding Sherlock's hair and immersing themselves in the voluminous curls. Sherlock rose slightly to obtain a better angle and gradually took John fully into his mouth, he sucked, massaged the underside with his tongue, salivating with want. Now slick and wet, John's cock was gliding in and out of that beautiful mouth, leaking and engorged, throbbing with pleasure. John, head back in sheer ecstasy, knew he wouldn't last if this continued. He patted Sherlock's head.
> 
> "Inside me, I want to come with you fully seated in my arse." John panted. He glanced at the camera. "Watson, I hope he is still doing this to you."
> 
> Sherlock pulled off John's cock with a pop. He wiped a hand across his mouth, then stood. He slowly pulled down his own swimming shorts and shimmied out of them. He bent, arse to camera, and picked the shorts from the floor and threw them onto a chair. He then reached to the table and took the tube of lube. He popped it open and turning back to the camera, spread the lube onto his own considerable erection. John watched. Sherlock took John's hand and placed it on his cock.
> 
> "Touch me." He instructed John. John began to stoke in circular motion, firm downward glide towards the torso, feathery upward stroke that ended in a palm ghosted over the head. Sherlock leaned in with every upward rotation, eyes now closed, bracing himself with hands firmly on John's shoulders. "John, turn around and bend over the railing." Sherlock was rock hard and starting to quiver. John turned and bent, spreading his legs,the detective moved to stand between Johns thighs, he pulled John's buttocks apart and ran a long finger around the puckered pink anal opening. John moaned and shifted towards Sherlock, arching his back and then raising his bum for better access.
> 
> "Fuck, Sherlock, Jesus, fuck."
> 
> Slowly, long elegant fingers, gently made their way to Johns balls, displaying the gentlest of feathery stokes. John keened with pleasure: "Oh God yes, I love it when you do that." 
> 
> The detective bent and kissed Johns spine, working upward with loving kisses to the nape of John's neck. "Ready?" He asked. "Fingers first?"
> 
> "No, just get inside me." Johns tone was desperate with sheer need.
> 
> Sherlock stood upright,  applied lube generously to Johns anus, briefly kissed Johns bum cheeks, then positioned himself to line up the head of his cock for entry. Gripping Johns hips, Sherlock pushed his cock into John's eager entrance slowly and with seasoned ease. John felt hot and tight. Sherlock closed his eyes, bit his lip and sighed with relief and pleasure. "John, perfect, just perfect."
> 
> John was bent forward over the balcony rail, he reached down and took his own cock in his hand and started to pull. Sherlock began the rhythmic dance they were so familiar with, the glide in and out, the swish across the prostate that illicited moans of pleasure, the sound of flesh slapping on flesh, the grunts of deep seated physical joy; both lost in the act. John came first, arching as he ejaculated, a cry emanating into the Greek air. Sherlock bent and draped himself over John's back without disrupting the rhythm of his thrusts. He bit John's shoulder, then licked the area. 
> 
> "Your close, I can feel it." John stated, "nearly there, don't think, just feel, give it all to me." 
> 
> "John." There was a cry to the tone.. And Sherlock gripped both arms around John's waist and pulled tightly, ramming his cock deep at the final thrust, coming in copious amounts inside John. Sherlock was panting for breath, John reached back and stroked the detectives thighs, waiting for their breath to steady and Sherlock's withdrawal. The detective pulled out, his cock feeling cold after the heat of John's body. John straightened up and turned to face his husband, he brushed the curls away from Sherlock's eyes, as he was embraced tightly. He nuzzled into Sherlock's neck, hot, sweaty and fragrant and felt kisses being peppered into his hair. John turned his head and looked into the camera.

 "John Watson. I hope you are being shagged right now by the older version of this beautiful creature here in my arms. If that performance didn't turn you both on then you are not the two men I think you are."

 Sherlock smiled into John's hair then turned to speak into the camera. "John, if you are alone watching this, if I didn't make it this far in life with you. I want you to know that I did intend to grow old with you, and I am deeply sorry if I failed in that regard. I obviously met my demise, as I am certain only death would separate me from you. Unfortunate. However I want to say that I adored you from the moment we met, you changed my life and I was the better man for it, and you were everything to me. Oh, and the sex was amazing."

 John looked up at Sherlock, stunned by that statement. "What brought that on?"

 Sherlock shrugged. "He may be alone. I cannot sustain that thought without heartache. I want to love him too."  

John shook his head and addressed the camera. "Sherlock of the future; you were and always will be an idiot." John sent a beaming smile towards the older men he envisioned viewing the tape. "My idiot."

 


End file.
